


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, ok yes there will be smut, perhaps smut, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empath has come to be part of the Avengers' lives. As they work to find her former fiance, who has become a danger to the world, what will be revealed about the hidden emotions of one member?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a really vivid dream one night. And this story is the result.

They stood staring at the displays, expressions varying from pleased to concerned, but hesitation showed all around. They couldn't hide it from me, The Avengers had found Jack Cage. Pepper, from her spot near the door, gave me a look, obviously worried about my reaction to this. My former fiance, now wanted by this team of super heroes. 

He's part of the reason why I'm here. The team saved me after Jack... well, after he went crazy. It was like he got infected by something. Doctor Banner and Doctor Richards tried to explain it to me. Evidently something similar to this is what happened to Dr. Richards and his team, combined with gamma and residual other radiation from during the incident in New York. 

Yes, Jack thought it was a good idea to go up onto the roof to watch the action. Exposure to too much caused his already unstable personality to become volatile. He became able to shoot fire and lightening from his hands, among other things. The first time this happened was in our apartment, causing the sprinkler system to go off while I was asleep. He found it hilarious, and it gave him ideas. While I was screaming and trying to untangle myself from the soaked bed, he left, taking his newfound ability to a bank down the street. Thus began his career as a criminal. 

He came back to the apartment two days later, crowing about the money he had made off with, to my horror. When I tried to convince him to turn himself in, and give back the stolen goods, he went completely insane. Shooting lightning toward me, the whole apartment caught fire. I was caught under part of a wall when I heard the sounds of fighting. At that point, I blacked out. When I woke up, Dr. Banner was sitting next to the bed in the medical bay of the Tower. He explained that they had pulled me out before the entire building went up, but Jack had escaped. The last several months they had been working to find him, worried about his safety and the safety of anyone he came in contact with. 

I stayed there for several reasons. First, they worried about my safety with him on the loose. Secondly, the team figures I could help them with any clues about him, his habits, hangouts and the like. Third, once Dr. Richards found out I was an empath with highly advanced abilities, he convinced them that I could be useful as part of a team. Their groups intertwined from time to time, and so I stayed active with all of them. They had all been more than kind, especially considering how they had found me. I felt safer with them than I did with Jack. I was even considering staying on once they had caught him. 

My attention is brought back by Tony clearing his throat. "So, looks like we could move in fast." Immediately Captain Rogers shakes his head. "If we do that, he'll attack. He'll fight back. We should draw him out, somewhere away from people." Every one seems to agree with him, and even Tony shows reluctant acceptance of this idea. As they start discussing different ideas, my phone buzzes quietly. When I look down at the screen, I start feeling chills running through my body. It must be sending waves to everyone, because they all shake their heads as if to clear their brains. I sit down, trying to calm myself and gather my thoughts. 

Jack is calling me. After months of no word, my errant fiance is calling me. 

Staring so long at the screen makes me miss the call. Feeling the confusion in the room, I look up, realizing that they are all staring, wondering what's happened to me. "It was him," I whisper. "Jack was calling me." Immediately Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner rush toward me, Stark calling out to JARVIS to track the call to see if it corroborates their findings. I play the voice mail on speaker for them to all hear. 

In an ingratiating tone, Jack talks of how he misses me, and wants to see me. He dangles the idea of presents for me, that he'll spoil me. Then, with a hint of his arrogance slipping out at last, he comments on how I must need him, that I've probably been bored without him in my life. That makes me and Mr. Stark roll our eyes, and Dr. Banner seems ready to explode. My hands are shaking as everything comes back to me. The insane glint in his eyes as he shot those bolts at me, how close I came to dying. And yet he thinks I'd want to be with him still. 

As the group starts discussing this latest development, I sink into a chair. I don't know why he would want to see me, want me back. He never truly treated me as if he loved me. Was it simply that he wants the power over me? That he needs to feel important? Suddenly I hear Mr. Stark's idea. "We can follow her if she meets him. That can be how we get him away from the city. To a safer area." 

My fingers go cold as I realize what they are thinking. And worse, I realize that they may be right. How else could they capture him unless they use his arrogance and conceit against him? He would never suspect that I would betray him in any way. Jack only thinks of me as some accessory that he can pull out when it suits him. Not as a real person with real feelings. 

I lean back in my seat, eyes shut as everything whirls in my mind. I know that if this goes wrong, I could get hurt, or killed. Jack may decide that my life is worth even less to him now. But he's dangerous, and must be stopped. And I have to help. "I'll do it," I whisper at last. "I'll... I'll help you. I'll tell him I want to see him." 

My eyes fly open when I hear the rough screech of a chair against the floor. From someone in the room there's fear, anger and anxiety rolling off of them in rough waves. This one person is almost drowning out the relief and light concern from everyone else. I'm surrounded by the group, so I can't tell who is so upset. But I hear their footsteps as they rush from the room, leaving trails of heartache in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit and listen to the varied plans being discussed, Romanov steps closer. "You don't have to agree to this," she murmurs. Looking up, I snort and ask "It's that obvious? Seems like not everyone likes this plan." She shakes her head slowly and answers "I don't like it at all. You aren't trained to deal with this sort of thing." My eyes move over the group and it registers who left so abruptly. "Does Dr. Banner also think I'm not trained and shouldn't go?" I ask. He's always been so kind to me, but now I wonder if he sees me as more of a liability. They're right, I'm not trained for this. I probably will screw up royally. But if I can help get Jack contained, I want to do everything I can. 

Natasha's eyes soften a bit, and her lips make a firm line. "You'd have to ask him about that," she replies. There's something else there, something she's hiding from me. But one thing I've learned is that I can't get anything out of her she doesn't want me to know. She's one of the few people I've never gotten a good reading from. And in spite of that, we've become close to being friends. So the fact that she's hiding information from me confuses me. Standing, I ask Tony if I can meet with them later about the plan, whatever they come up with. He nods and waves me off, knowing this isn't my area of expertise. Evidently no one expects much from me right now. That's almost a relief, for now I know I can only surprise them, not necessarily disappoint. 

Walking down the hallway, I find myself focusing on the remnants from Dr. Banner when he left. I want to speak to him, to find out why he's feeling this way. If he knows some way to keep me out of this, I want to know. I'd really rather not have to face my former fiance who almost killed me. But I already know that with this plan he'll be focused on me, allowing them time to contain him. I'm a little afraid of him, that I can't deny. As I walk, I think about how, as time has gone by, what I thought was love for Jack has wilted. Instead, I understand that it was easy to be with him. As long as I seemed to adore him, he was fine. But I always knew on a deeper level that he didn't love me, and I didn't necessarily love him either. We filled a need, but he doesn't need me now. And I most certainly don't need his brand of crazy. 

I'm able to follow Dr. Banner's 'trail' to one of the labs. To an outsider, he looks hard at work. But I can tell that he's distracted, irritated, and upset, as much as he tries to stamp it down. His curly hair is ruffled in a manner that I've noticed he does when he's particularly focused on a problem that he feels he needs to solve by himself. Stepping inside, I softly call out his name. Even if I couldn't sense his emotions, it's easy to see I startled him by the way he jumps back. "Cordelia, hi," he mumbles. I shake my head, asking "Dr. Banner, you don't have to call me by that name. It's... a bit old fashioned. You can call me Cory, or Delia, or Delly." He finally smiles and steps a bit closer. "I think Cordelia suits you, really," he whispers shyly. "I like calling you Cordelia." Somehow I don't mind the way he says it, even though typically I make people call me by a nickname. 

There seems to be a new emotion blending in with everything he's feeling, but I'm having a hard time figuring out what it is. Partially because I tend to give him a little more space and privacy. But I want to know today. "Why did you leave the briefing room?" I ask softly. "Was something wrong?" I know the answer, that he was bothered by something. And he knows I know. But I'm hoping he'll open up to me at last. He manages a half smile and shakes his head. "No, nothing," he answers, but I know he's lying. "Dr. Banner, please," I whisper. "If you don't think I can do this, or that I shouldn't, please... tell me what I can do different. I'm only doing this to help. If I need to do something different-" 

My words are cut off by his impatient movement as he stands, growling "No, no!" He paces around the room for a few moments, muttering to himself. Finally I put myself in his path, not letting him get away again. "Dr. Banner, please, tell me," I plead. "Why don't you want me to do this? To help?" My emotions and his are swirling together in a mix that makes it difficult to gain balance. His hands are clenching and opening by his sides, and I'm trying to figure out if he's about to have an episode with the Hulk when he does something completely unexpected. 

His hands land on my arms and pull my body to his, kissing me softly. 

As our lips are pressed together everything washes over me, overwhelming the space I've tried to give him and his emotions. That elusive feeling I couldn't place from him... was love. While I'm processing this, my hands come up, cupping the back of his head. I can't help returning the kiss, almost melting in his embrace. I'm trying to sort through my feelings, trying to separate them from his when he gently pulls away, stroking my cheek. 

"I love you," he whispers, as if in pain. "I've loved you, and wanted you. And I can't bear the thought of sending you out there, putting you in harm's way. I've wanted to tell you, but I knew it wouldn't be fair, not while you're still... while he's still out there." I'm listening to him, trying still to process everything that he's said. Before I can answer, Steve steps inside the lab. "We think we've got a plan," he announces. "We need both of you now." 

The interruption irritates me. I want to sort things out with Dr. Banner, to try... well, I have to figure out my own feelings. Going into a room full of people won't help me do that. Taking a deep breath, I nod before looking over at Dr. Banner, but he's pulling off his lab coat, already following Steve out the door. But he turns, looking back at me once. The heartache is rolling over me, strong waves of it. He's hurting, hurting deeply. He walks on, and I sigh, rubbing my temples. After a moment I follow them out. I can figure out how I feel later. Right now, I've got to help my heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting in my room, trying to process everything. The plan that the team came up with is simple somehow. I'm supposed to wait a few days before I answer Jack. This will get him riled, and I know him well enough to know that he will be so shocked that I'm not jumping at his call that he won't be aware that it's a trap. He'll be too focused on me, wanting to bring me under his thumb again. I'm fine with this plan. This isn't what has me so worried, so bothered. I'm glad to have these few days to try and pull myself together, to figure out what to do about... about what Dr. Banner said to me. 

This was completely unexpected. I can't believe that he said that, that he feels that way about me. Did Romanov know? Is this what she wasn't telling me earlier? Jumping up, I know I can't stay in my tiny room any longer. I'll go mad if I stay. Roaming through the halls, I try to make sure to nod and smile as I pass people I know, not wanting to let my muddled feelings seep into others' consciousness. That's the last thing I need to do. 

Without realizing it, I've made my way to the labs. Looking through the glass, I can see Tony and Dr. Banner working on something, talking in their science brothers language that never makes sense to anyone but them. Dr. Banner's curls are still every which way, and I can tell that he's only half paying attention to Tony. Is he still upset about earlier? I suppose I can't blame him, for I'm feeling the same way. Confusion is foremost in my mind, while agony and sadness are showing in the forefront of his aura. I want to make things better, but I'm not sure what to say, what I can do. I don't know how I'm feeling toward him. I've always kept a bit of distance, not sure of him. That's probably why I had no idea of his feelings. 

I step inside shyly, managing a smile. Tony's expression makes it clear that he knows how Bruce feels about me. He grins wildly, patting his shoulder before making some excuse and heading out. Before he's completely gone, he leans close and whispers "Be nice to him, sweetheart." I manage a half smile toward him before he's gone, and Dr. Banner and I are left alone together. As he wrings his hands together in a familiar gesture, I step closer. "Hello Cordelia," he mumbles. Now his shyness and worry are the main feelings I have washing over me, in addition to his sadness. "Dr. Banner," I start, then amend. "Bruce, I... I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier." A surge of warmth and happiness lights up his face when I say his name. Usually I keep it rather formal, but it seems that calling him by his first name makes him happy, and I think to myself that I love to see that smile. I like seeing him happy, I realize. 

"It's okay," he murmured, that cautious smile still on his lips. He still won't move any closer to me, as if he's afraid. Understanding this, I take another step closer, reaching out my hand. "Bruce," I whisper, "I... I'm glad you told me that. I am." He seems to wince, and I understand what he's thinking. He's expecting me to try and 'let him down easy'. It's difficult to figure out how I want to say the words that are all jumbled in my mind and heart. Taking his hand gently, I smile warmly. "I never knew," I tell him, still slightly in awe that he had hid this from me. Evidently he's shocked as well. His eyes widen as he gapes at me. "You didn't?" he mutters, and I shake my head. "I had no clue at all. I was always so worried about projecting too much, overwhelming you with whatever I feel. I gave you space, and I never knew." 

I have to take a deep breath, trying to calm myself after blurting that out. His face shows that he's still waiting for heartbreak, waiting for me to turn him down. But I've realized that I can't. I'm not in love with him, but I... I do care. Slowly my hand comes up, and I cradle his cheek. "Can you let me try? I... I can't say those words back to you, but I-" I'm cut off by his lips landing on mine softly. This kiss is sweet, hesitant. A promise of good things to come. "That's fine, I can take that," he whispers, his forehead resting against mine. "I never even expected you to want to try." His hand comes to my cheek as he smiles at me. "I won't push or pressure you, I promise Cordelia. And if it gets to be too much, tell me. I'll back off, I don't want to overwhelm you. I just... I love you. I couldn't help it." 

I'm blinking back tears as he's speaking. His earnestness and tenderness is palpable, so much more than I ever felt from Jack. Now that I've let myself read him, feel what he's feeling, I'm surrounded by the warmth of his love. It's amazing, it's almost too much, but in a delightful way. "Bruce, I... I don't know what to say," I finally murmur, and he shakes his head. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you... but what about Jack?" His question is valid, but I still grimace. "I don’t... he and I haven't honestly been much in love for some time now. I think we were more of a habit for each other lately. And I couldn't think of caring for him now. Not after he almost killed me, and laughed about it." 

I see swirls of green flash in Bruce's eyes, in fact his whole aura goes green for a moment before he breathes out a sigh, working to calm himself. He pulls me closer, looking in my eyes warmly. "I will do my best to never hurt you," he whispers. "Do you... care about... the Other Guy?" The trepidation and fear he's feeling makes my heart ache. "No," I answer, smiling at him. "He doesn't bother me. He's a part of you, Bruce. And I like you, I like you very much." Relief spreads over his expression, and he hugs me gently. "That's all I need," he murmurs. Our bodies begin swaying gently, as if dancing to an unheard tune. It feels right, just right. As if our hearts and souls were needing to find the partner for that perfect dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my muse back for this after seeing Age of Ultron.

The next day, I'm puttering around in the small kitchenette in my quarters. Somehow I managed to get real rest last night, helping soothe my nerves for the first time in weeks. Sipping my coffee, I sigh, thinking about what happened with Bruce yesterday. After our talk in the lab, we had a quiet dinner on one of the balconies. I know that Tony fixed that up for us. He has shown full support for this, even messaging me last night to thank me for not hurting Bruce. I had to confess the truth, that hurting him is the last thing I want. Somehow the two of us fit together. I'm not sure if any of us understand why, but then again, we don't always understand everything that happens to this group. 

 

Hearing a knock, I hear JARVIS announcing "Doctor Banner is requesting entrance." I can't help smiling as I cross the room. Feeling his trepidation and excitement enhances mine, and I open the door. "Bruce, hi, come on in," I murmur. "Sorry, I'm not quite put together yet." He beams at me as he walks in, the nervousness that seems such a part of him fading gently. "You're fine," he answers kindly. "I was going to see if you'd like to join me for breakfast." The way he looks at me is so hopeful. Now that I know, the love and adoration seems to wash over me, warming me. 

 

"That sounds nice," I answer. "Really nice actually." Looking down, I chuckle as I see my fluffy robe hiding my shorts and tank. "Just let me... go get dressed." Before I can walk away, he takes my hand. "Cordelia, wait," he whispers. Slowly he pulls me closer, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good morning," he murmurs with a warm smile. I can feel a gentle thrill coursing through me, only partially from his feelings. No, it's mostly my feelings. I'm feeling this lovely thrill at his kiss, his touch. "Good morning," I purr, cupping his cheek. "Good morning, Bruce." 

 

His eyes are shining with warmth and love as he looks down at me. I step back reluctantly, not quite ready to break the feeling, the connection to someone who cares this much for me. "Just... make yourself at home. I'll only be a few minutes." He nods, smiling as he sits and picks up a book. "No rush, Cordelia." I look over my shoulder once more, smiling as I see that he actually seems perfectly relaxed and at ease here. It's rare to see him this way. Maybe I'm not going to be bad for him, as I fear. 

 

I'm almost ready, reaching for my shoes when a sudden pain shoots through my head, almost making me sick. Crying out, I land roughly on my knees with a thud. "Cordelia?" Bruce calls, rushing in. I can't answer, can't form the words. I'm holding my head, gasping for breath. I'm feeling pain, immense pain. The room seems to take on a red haze, as if blood covered my eyes. Voices are garbled around me, and my eyes roll back as I seize up, going completely into the darkness. 

 

I'm looking around, unsure of where I am. It's dark, cold, musty smelling. And yet there's hints of electricity around, like a lightning storm nearby. Flashes of light catch my eye, and I move toward them. Then I see what's causing them. Jack is there, cackling madly. Broken bodies lie around him. I can see Steve's body lying beaten, reaching toward where Natasha lies bleeding. A massive form is nearest to him. Jack turns toward me, his eyes gleaming with unmasked insanity. "You think they can help you? You think they can stop this? I'm a god among men, and your sad group of misfits can't do a thing to make this end differently. And you know how this will end?" A bright bolt leaves his body, and hits the body in front of him. I realize it's the Hulk, transforming back to Bruce writhing in pain. "It ends with him like this," Jack laughs. "And all because of you." I'm screaming, trying to get to Bruce to help him. But the bolts hit me as well, blasting me back. As I hear Bruce's cries dying, Jack yells once more before blasting us all into oblivion. 

 

My eyes open quickly, and I try to sit up. But I'm hooked up to wires and machines, that are beeping wildly. "Cordelia! Calm down, breathe!" Bruce says. I realize my hand is in his, and it's obvious he hasn't left my side. "Are you okay? You had some sort of seizure, we think." I shake my head, starting to sob softly. I can't get those images out of my head now. "It was... I saw... I saw Jack," I whisper. "He was... He said that you all will die. And it's my fault." Looking to where Natasha stands by the door, I can tell she's trying to restrain a hint of fear. "I think he plans to kill all of you." 

 

As I start trembling again, Bruce moves to hold me. "He can't, that won't happen Cordelia," he murmurs gently. "That can't happen. He won't win. He's just... one crazy man." I wish I could believe him, but the sight of him tortured and dying is burned into my mind. "I think it's... there's more to it. I just can't shake this feeling," I whisper. 

 

"Do you know something you haven't told us?" Natasha asks abruptly. "Is there something more we need to know?" I shake my head, clinging to Bruce. "No, I've told you everything I know. But I just feel like something awful is coming. And that if you try to stop it, you all will die. And it's because of me." Starting to rip away the monitoring patches, I struggle to stand up. "I have to leave. I need to... if I stay, I'm putting you all at risk. You're after him because of me, but if I go, you'll be safe." 

 

Bruce is stammering, but Natasha stands right in front of me. "You aren't going anywhere," she states flatly. "If you leave, we still have to take Jack out. He's a danger to everyone. Your leaving doesn't change what we have to do. But if you're with us, we have an advantage." She nods her head toward Bruce. "None of us are easy to get rid of. And you and he have something worth fighting for." She walks out, calling over her shoulder "I'll update the rest of the team. You rest. Banner, keep her down here." 

 

I can feel all the emotions pouring from Bruce. His concern, love, fear, all of it is palpable. "Cordelia," he whispers, pulling me close, "I promise you, we will be safe. We will find him, and I promise you everything will be okay. I won't let you get hurt." Looking up at him, I ask "But what about you? I can't have you hurt, I can't lose you." He smiles, that sweet shy smile. "You won't, love. I promise you that you won't lose me." Holding on to him tightly, I hear him whispering "We'll make it through." I can feel how he believes this. I've got to believe it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day I’m supposed to try and contact Jack. Every time I walk past someone, I can tell my nerves and fear overwhelm them. People stop, staring at me for a moment as my feelings sweep over them. I can’t help it. Usually I can hold back, exert some sort of control. But I still fear what might happen once the plan is in motion.

Instead of the large room where we have been meeting to strategize, we gather in a smaller conference room. Tony and Bruce have rigged up some way to trace Jack’s location from the call. As I look around the room, I can feel the concern everyone is experiencing. I’m only slightly comforted by the fact that the concern is mostly for me. Natasha sits next to me, still somehow radiating calm. Her control is something I envy. But it’s helping. I’m soaking it in eagerly, allowing it to wash away my fear. Looking over at Bruce, I smile once, hoping he feels the calm as well.

My fingers shake as I begin typing out a message. Texting him instead of calling as he demanded will keep him off balance, they suggest. I offer the idea of meeting up somewhere the next day, somewhere that we can talk without him being recognized. Hopefully the message appeals to his vanity. Barely seconds after I send it, he’s calling me. Taking a deep breath, I look to Tony and Bruce, who nod in affirmation that they are ready. Bruce quirks his lips up, and I know he’s hoping to soothe me now.

“Hello? Jack?” It’s so difficult to keep control of my voice. Since he isn’t the most discerning guy, I’m hoping he believes any shakiness to be mere excitement to be talking to him. 

“There you are Dell,” he crows. “Where you been? Why didn’t you answer me?” I feign a small cough, mumbling “I haven’t been feeling well. But you got my message? Do you wanna meet up?” Now that this is happening, I want it to be over as quickly as possible.

“Yeah, yeah I wanna see you, baby girl. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow. I can treat you real good now baby girl.” My skin crawls as I listen to him. I see Natasha holding her hand up, gesturing for me to stay calm. 

“No, not dinner. I’m… I’m not feeling up to being around a bunch of people just yet,” I answer, punctuating with a cough. “Meet me at our spot at the park, remember? I’ll meet you there around three.” I wait for him to agree, and before he can try and cajole me into taking him back I say goodbye and hang up. Looking at Tony, I ask “Could you get a location? Did it work?”

He’s grinning, listening as JARVIS calls out coordinates. “Yup, we’ve got a lock. He’s up in the Bronx.” Before he can give the specific location, Natasha asks “Why would you have him meet you in Central Park? We’re trying to get him away from people and the city.”

I smile sadly, shaking my head. “Our spot isn’t Central Park. It’s up at Inwood Hill Park, in the Bronx. He’s probably holed up near there. That’s where we met.” I shake my head, muttering “I was down there taking pictures and he disturbed the ducks I was trying to photograph by throwing rocks. I should have known then.” Sighing, I rub my temples and tug on my hair. “It’s usually pretty empty by that time. We can set up there so you guys have the clear shot to take him, or you can take him beforehand, wherever he’s staying at.”

The plans are coming together. After another hour, I tell them I need to lay down. I’m trying hard to not panic. If I get overwhelmed it could affect every single person in the Tower and create havoc. As I’m leaving, Bruce comes and takes my hand. “Cordelia, do you need to be alone?” The question is valid, and perfect. With a smile, I whisper “I wouldn’t mind your company, if you’re offering.” He nods, not even telling the others that he’s going. He leads me out without another word. Walking with him, I can feel his concern for me blended with my own fear. But something in his demeanor is wafting into my senses. He’s radiating a calm that I’m desperate for. Leading me to my small quarters, he shuts the door behind us and gives me that tiny smile. “I may not be able to do much,” he murmurs, cupping my cheek. “But I do know a thing or two about calming down.” 

For some reason this strikes me as hilarious, and I start laughing almost hysterically. Bruce doesn’t seem phased by this. He pulls me into a gentle hug, stroking my hair. My head rests on his chest, and I can hear his soft laughter. When I finally manage to stop, he leads me to the sofa. “You just rest here,” he tells me. “I’m going to make you some tea. Can I turn on music? What do you need?”

His kindness is almost too much. Kissing him softly, I whisper “I need this. Just… just you, Bruce. You’re doing exactly what I need.” Watching his cheeks go hot makes me smile. “I’ll get your tea,” he answers, kissing my forehead tenderly. He moves me to recline, helping me stretch out. Looking around almost comically, he grabs one of the many soft blankets I have lying around and tucks it around me. “Rest now. I’ll be right back, okay?” His hand is gentle as he strokes my cheek. “I’m going to take care of you, Cordelia, I promise.”

I watch him from my spot as he moves around in the kitchen, bustling around. It’s comforting to have him here, more than I knew I needed. I close my eyes for a moment, practicing my tried and true relaxation techniques to center myself. If I’m to be of any help at all, I’ve got to control myself. I won’t let my new life burn down around me.


End file.
